Charlotte (Mana)
Charlotte (known as Carlie in the fan translation), titled Half-Elf Young Maiden of Holy City Wendel, is one of the six protagonists of Trials of Mana, which previously released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1995 as Seiken Densetsu 3 in Japan. She is a half-human half-elf cleric hailing from the Holy City of Wendel who is currently in the care of her grandfather, the Priest of Light, as well as her friend Heath, after the passing of her parents, the cleric Leroy and the elf Shayla. She is voiced by Sumire Morohoshi in Japanese. Story Charlotte's parents Leroy and Shayla fell in love with one another despite such unions between humans and elves being forbidden. Shortly into her life, they both passed away due to an illness, but thankfully she ended up in the care of a fellow cleric, Heath, who became like a father figure to her. One day, the Priest of Light senses trouble in Jadd Stronghold and sends Heath to investigate. Charlotte overhears the discussion between them both and decides to follow Heath so she can look after him. She goes to a friend of hers, Mik, for advice on how to get to the Lakeside Town of Astoria. After taking a nap until evening, she heads outside to find him and uses a Sidestepper provided by him to launch herself in hopes of getting to Astoria. However, she instead lands on the path to Cascade Cavern, but luckily lands on the protagonist chosen as her first companion, who takes her to Astoria's inn seeing that she has lost consciousness from the landing. After spending the night at the inn, she sets off to find Heath and catches up to him at the Rabite Forest. After he saves her from the beastmen attempting to attack him, he makes a heroic sacrifice to save her from getting caught in Goremand's Holy Bolt spell, after which the jester kidnaps him in front of her. Charlotte vows to do her best to save Heath from Goremand and his forces. Charlotte shares many story elements with Kevin, who hails from Ferolia, which tries to invade Wendel, and also lost a loved one to one of Goremand's spells - in his case, the wolf puppy Karl. If either hero is chosen as the main protagonist, the main villains will be Goremand and his master, the Masked Mage, and the final dungeon will be the Mirage Palace. Personality Being 15 years old, Charlotte is considered very young by half-elf standards, matures very slowly, and looks much younger than she really is due to her heritage. She has always been coddled by the people who raised her in the Temple of Light perhaps due to this. While she is curious, she's also timid and thus gets scared easily, and is also superstitious. Her bright, cheerful and outgoing personality can be considered both an asset and a hindrance by others. In the official Western releases, Charlotte has a tendency to add "W's" in place of the "L's" and "R's" as a sign of her very young half-elven age. Abilities Being a somewhat stereotypical healer character, Charlotte has mediocre combat skills but excellent access to curative abilities and can learn healing powers once she and her companions are joined by the Mana Spirit Lumina. Switching classes grants her access to a much wider variety of spells, including Light-element magic and the ability to add elemental attributes to weapons for her Light classes and summons and a variety of detrimental spells to use on enemies for her Dark classes. Her starting class is Cleric, and she can later switch her class to Priestess or Enchantress, and later to High Cleric (Bishop), Sage, Necromancer, or Warlock (Shamanion). Gallery Images Image:Ishiicharlotte.png|SNES artwork by Ishii Image:Oyamadacharlotte.png|Remake artwork by Oyamada Image:Chibicharlotte.png|Chibi artwork Image:Promo-heathandcharlotte.png|Promo artwork of Charlotte playing in a garden with Heath with the Priest of Light watching them both. Image:Promo-kevincharlotte.jpg|Promo artwork featuring Kevin, Charlotte, Goremand, Ludgar, Heath, Gauser, and the Ferolian beastmen. Image:Ishiicharlottehc.png|High Cleric Class (Ishii) Image:Ishiicharlottewarlock.png|Warlock Class (Ishii) Image:Charlottecleric.png|Cleric Class model Image:Charlottepriestess.png|Priestess Class model Image:Charlotteenchantress.png|Enchantress Class model Image:Charlottehighcleric.png|High Cleric Class model Image:Charlottesage.png|Sage Class model Image:Charlottewarlock.png|Warlock Class model Image:Charlottenecromancer.png|Necromancer Class model Videos NS Collection of Mana - Trials of Mana - Prologue Charlotte Trivia *Charlotte is stated to be one of the two youngest protagonists in Trials of Mana, with the other being Kevin. Both are fifteen years old. *What makes Charlotte unique is that she can join the party before the first major boss, the Full Metal Hugger, which considerably makes the boss fight much easier. *Charlotte can be considered a foil to Kevin; both are not completely human (Charlotte is half-elf and Kevin is half-beastman), and both have simplified speech patterns, have hidden depths, and lost loved ones to Goremand's spells (Heath for Charlotte and Karl for Kevin), but Charlotte is a powerful magician and healer who can physically attack but not very well, whereas Kevin is a martial artist and a good physical attacker who can use some magic spells. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Elves Category:Healers Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Adventurers